Vivre
by alchi
Summary: Bella vampire de 163 ans ne cherche plus qu'une seule chose passer inaperçu. Cependant sa rentrée à Forks risque de tout changer. Pour une fois passé et avenir sont compatible.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Le matin commençait à se lever. Je regardais les nuages de pluie devenir plus clairs à cause du soleil qu'ils cachaient. Aujourd'hui était une journée différente, rare sont les journées différentes. Mon premier jour de lycée de Forks. J'étais arrivée hier dans cette petite ville pluvieuse. Je me levais de mon petit fauteuil noir qui se trouvait devant la fenêtre de ma chambre. J'avais trouvé une maison éloignée de la ville, entourée par la forêt. Une petite maison avec deux chambres, deux salles de bains, une cuisine, un salon... Même si avouons le, la plupart des pièces ne me servaient à rien. Seul le dressing de ma chambre servait réellement à quelque chose. Mon fauteuil noir est un des rares meubles que j'avais décidé d'acheter. Il était d'ailleurs le seul meuble de ma chambre.

Je me dirigeais vers le dressing qui est beaucoup trop grand pour le peu de vêtements que je possédais. Je devais voyager léger après tout. J'attrapais un jean noir et un pull bleu-marine. Rien de trop moulant, je voulais passer inaperçu même si avec un sac-poubelle je me faisais remarquer parmi les humains. Je soupirais en me rendant à la salle de bains.

Une fois prête je vérifiais mes yeux topaze preuve que j'avais bien chassé cette nuit. Ça peut paraître étrange, mais quand vous avez oublié des choses évidentes comme votre nom de famille ou votre âge vous commencez à douter de tout. Ainsi que mes cheveux bruns qui encadrer mon visage fin.

Je sortis de la maison en pensant à verrouiller la porte derrière moi. Ce qui n'est pas un réflexe quand vous avez vécu cinquante ans dans la forêt. Je me dirigeais vers mon Audi noire qui m'attendait. S'il y a bien une évolution que j'ai réussi à dompter rapidement c'était les véhicules.

Je me dirigeais vers le lycée en me répétant mentalement une seule règle « ne te fais pas remarquer ». Heureusement j'arrivais avant tout les autres élèves. Je me dirigeais vers l'accueil du bâtiment plus aider par les bruits de battement de cœurs que par les affichages. Je voyais cette femme derrière son bureau qui me lança un sourire interrogatif.

— Bonjour ma chérie, tu es perdu ?

— Bonjour. Je suis Isabella Swan. Mes parents m'ont inscrit ici pour que je finisse mes études secondaires.

Enfin c'est l'histoire officielle. Techniquement je ne m'appelle pas Isabella Swan. Je suis Isabella, enfin Bella, mais mon nom vient d'un cygne que j'ai vu quasiment cent ans plutôt. Officiellement je suis humaine, mais comme vous l'avez deviné ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis une vampire. Je ne suis pas totalement sûr de mon âge, je pense avoir cent-soixante ans. Les années ne sont pas si simples à compter quand elles n'ont plus aucune influence sur vous. Pour tout vous dire, il y a que deux choses qui sont certaines. Un, je ne dois pas trop m'approcher des humains, vu que je risque de les tuer. Et deux, je ne dois pas m'approcher de mon espèce, car ils vont me tuer.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 **

J'écoutais la secrétaire alors qu'elle m'expliquait le plan du lycée. Elle m'avait déjà donné mon emploi du temps, les informations du lycée ainsi qu'une fiche que je devais faire parapher par chaque professeurs. Finalement elle me souhaita bonne chance, auquel je répondis par un sourire timide. Déjà quelque lycéens se retournaient sur mon passage, alors que j'allais à mon premier cour. Le professeur signa et n'intervient pas quand je me glissais tout au fond de sa salle. Les élèves arrivaient quelques minutes plus tard. Chacun d'eux me regardaient avec insistance. J'ai horreur des journées différentes. Le professeur commença son instruction alors que ses étudiants continuaient à m'observer. Je finis par me désintéresser d'eux, je passais l'heure à observer par la fenêtre. Essayant par-dessus tout de ne pas entendre leurs messes basses. La sonnerie me sortit de ma contemplation d'un petit oiseau qui se trouver aux abords de la forêt. Je rangeais mes affaires alors qu'un cœur s'approcha de moi.

— Salut, je suis Eric Yorkie. Tu dois être Isabella Swan, la nouvelle. Je peux t'aider à trouver ton prochain cour ?

Alors voilà le premier humain courageux qui veut aider la nouvelle. À une époque j'aurais rougi et balbutié devant l'intérêt qu'un garçon m'aurait porté. Enfin si c'était encore une possibilité je ne serais pas dans cette pièce. Ni nul part d'ailleurs.

— Bonjour, je préfère Bella. Et non-merci. La secrétaire m'a tout expliqué, mais merci.

Je me levais et le contournais avant qu'il ne réagisse. Je devais me fondre parmi les humains sans m'intégrer à eux. J'étais polis, après tout ma mère m'avait bien élevé. Enfin normalement. Je me glissais hors de la salle sous les yeux des curieux qui nous avaient écouté. J'espère qu'ils commenceraient vite à m'éviter. Je traversais les couloirs le plus rapidement possible, pour un humain. Et rentrait dans la salle de classe suivante. Malheureusement le professeur me plaça à côté d'un humain. À peine assise qu'il commença à me parler :

— Salut ! Je suis Mike Newton. Tu dois être Isabella. C'est cool de voir de nouvelle tête.

Il me souriait, mais tout ce que je voyais était ses veines qui se dessiner sous ses joues. Je me retournais vers le tableau sans répondre. Après tout je n'étais pas censé me faire des amis. Mon cœur se serra la solitude n'est jamais facile. Mon voisin sembla comprendre qu'il ne devait pas insister à moins que ce soit le début du cours qui l'empêche de recommencer à parler. Je me concentrais sur un petit dessin, d'un visage qui hante le fond de mon esprit. Celui que je pensais être mon frère, même si la seule chose dont je me souviens de lui c'est ses cheveux. Ils sont blonds alors que les miens sont bruns. À se demander si c'est vraiment mon frère. Je soupirais. Le professeur profita de mon inattention pour me poser une question. Malheureusement mon cerveau savait faire plein de choses en une seconde. Le professeur me lança un drôle de regard avant de reprendre son exposé.

Finalement ce fut l'heure du déjeuner. Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture, je m'installais au volant. Ici personne ne rentre chez lui pour le déjeuner alors je me contentais d' allumer le lecteur CD. Les douces notes de musique classique commencèrent à me détendre. Ce fut une nouvelle fois la sonnerie qui me remmena au temps présent. Ma dernière heure de la journée. La biologie.

Je déambulais dans les couloirs en me demandant une fois de plus si je finirais par savoir qui je suis. Enfin qui étais-je ? Je pense que je ne viens pas d'une famille noble ou très riche. Personne ne m'avait cherché enfin je crois, alors avais-je au moins une famille ?

— Mademoiselle Swan, je suis le professeur Banner. Il ne reste qu'une seule place à côté de M. Cullen. Je vous souhaite la bienvenu parmi nous et une bonne année.

Il m'indiqua la fameuse place, en continuant ses explications que je n'écoutais plus. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser c'était Vampire. Je me fichais sur place. Je devais partir tout de suite. Mais M. Banner plaça sa main sur mon coude me faisant sursauter.

— Tout va bien ?

« Ne te fais pas remarquer » était la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit. Je hochais la tête avant de m'avancer à ma place. J'étais coincée. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans attirer l'attention sur moi. Le vampire m'observait calmement, quoiqu'un peu surpris. Je m'assis avec raideur, mais visiblement le vampire ne s'attendait pas à me trouver là. Je me permis de l'observer quelques secondes. Des cheveux rebelles, une blancheur à faire peur totalement normale, mais surtout des yeux topaze. C'était le premier vampire qui ne se nourrir pas d'humain que je rencontre. Il n'était pas là pour moi, tous ceux que j'avais pu voir avaient les prunelles rubis. Je me détendis un peu. Je restais tout de même concentré sur mon cahier. Je sentais le regard de mon voisin sur moi tout le reste du cour. Allez du calme, c'est un vampire, mais lui aussi chercher à se fondre dans la masse. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter donc. Cependant quand la sonnerie signifia la fin de ma journée, je me pressais d'aller rendre sa fiche à la secrétaire scolaire. Elle se contenta de sourire quand elle remarqua que je ne l'écoutais pas. Que dois-je faire ? Repartir alors que je viens juste d'arriver ? Ou rester et voir comment les événements aller tourner ?

Je sortis sur le parking pour me figer sur place. Un vampire attendait appuyer contre ma voiture. Une femelle plutôt petite avec des cheveux noirs. Son regard se posa sur moi comme si elle avait deviné que j'envisageais de rentrer à pied.

— Approche, on te veut aucun mal.

Il était peut-être temps d'arrêter d'éviter tout le monde. Puis quelque chose me disait qu'elle ne me laisserait pas faire. Je m'approchais calmement.

— Bonjour.

— Salut. Je suis Alice Cullen. Edward nous a prévenus que tu étais comme nous. Et puis j'ai vu qu'on serait de grande amie. J'ai vu aussi que si c'était Edward qui t'aurait attendu tu aurais essayé de partir.

— Euh, désolé ?

J'avais la désagréable impression que j'étais une enfant qu'on grondait avant qu'elle fasse une bêtise.

— Ce n'est rien. Alors Bella que dirais-tu de venir à la maison ?

— Pourquoi ? Je ne vous ai pas attiré d'ennuis.

— Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas va. On veut juste apprendre à te connaître puis il y a quelques règles dans les parages que tu dois savoir. Notre famille n'est pas un danger pour toi. Tout le contraire même. Puis on sera mieux installé à la maison qu'ici. Tu me ramènes, je sais que mon mari écoute. Il est trop protecteur. Pff je savais bien que tu ne m'attaquerais pas.

Cette fille est un vrai lutin surexcité. Je ne cherchais pas à trouver sa famille des yeux après tout si je devais les rencontrer après. À peine je démarrais qu'elle commença à parler vêtement. Quand je m'étais réveillée, je portais une robe qui selon les livres d'histoire appartenait au XIXe siècle. Aujourd'hui encore je m'étonne des dessous féminins bien différents de mon époque. Mais avouons-le tellement plus pratique et confortable.

— Tu devrais mettre des vêtements un peu plus centrés. Tu serais magnifique.

— Je ne veux pas qu'on me remarque.

— Que tu portes des vêtements amples ou non, tu es toujours plus remarquable qu'une humaine. Nous sommes faits pour leurs plaire après tout. Mais tu as décidé d'être végétarienne toute seule, c'est un exploit. Oh je sais quelle robe te rendrait sublime.

Elle dut cependant arrêter de réfléchir aux couleurs pour m'indiquer la route. Une grande villa blanche apparue. Un couple ce tenait sur le pas de la porte nous attendant. Un grand mâle blond et une femme plus petite, mais douce. Pour une raison étrange, je regrettais de ne pas me souvenir de ma mère. Je sortis de la voiture à la suite d'Alice.

— Me revoilà. Je ramène une amie. Voila Bella. Vous auriez vu la tête de Edward quand il l'a vu rentrer en biologie.

— Alice ne te moque pas de ton frère !

— Pardon maman.

Frère ? Maman ? C'est la première fois que je vois des vampires qui agissaient comme une famille. En même temps je n'en fréquente pas beaucoup. Voir pas du tout.

— Bonjour Bella. Je suis Carlisle Cullen, je suis officiellement le père de cette famille. Et voici ma femme Esmée.

Celle-ci m'offrit un sourire alors qu'on entendait un moteur approcher. Le reste de la famille arrivait. Une Volvo argentée s'arrêta près de ma voiture. Le rouquin, Edward, conduisait. Sur le siège passager se trouvait une blonde magnifique qui me lança un regard noir. J'eus un mouvement de recul, je baissais la tête et laissais mes cheveux créer un mur autour de moi. J'entendis les deux autres portières s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Je tentais un rapide coup d'œil pour déterminer qui était les derniers membres de cette famille. Une armoire à glace et un autre blond. Je le reconnus tout de suite. Il était celui qui hanté mes souvenirs depuis ma renaissance. Sans que je m'en rende compte son nom qui jusqu'alors s'était perdu dans ma mémoire s'échappa de mes lèvres.

— Jasper.


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Bonjour tout le monde. **_

_**Merci pour les commentaires ça m'a motivé à écrire la suite !**_

_**Petite précision je ne suis pas une déesse de l'orthographe alors excusez moi si je loupe des fautes lors de la correction. Je ne sais pas trop quand je publierais les chapitres tout dépend de comment évoluera l'histoire. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

L'intéressait qui jusqu'alors regardait sa femme retourna son attention sur moi. C'était bien lui. Fuis_ ! Tu le mets en danger ! Va-t'en !_ Avant que même que mon possible frère ne puisse parler je commençais à m'avancer dans la forêt le plus rapidement possible.

— Bella !

Il m'appelait, mais je ne devais pas m'arrêter, elle me retrouverait. Et alors elle le retrouverait aussi. Il avait une famille maintenant. Je ne peux pas les mettre en danger. J'accélérais mon allure alors que j'entendais une course derrière moi. Je commençais à entendre le bruit des vagues quand je sentis un corps me plaquer au sol. On me retourna sur le dos alors que j'essayais toujours de m'échapper.

— Bon Dieu Bella ! Mais arrête.

Jasper se tenait au-dessus de moi tenant mes poignets dans chacune de ses mains. Soudain un grognement étrange me fit arrêter tout mouvement. À quelque mètre dans la direction où j'allais se trouvait le plus gros loup que je n'avais jamais vu. Ses poils étaient noirs, ses oreilles en arrière et ses crocs étaient dévoilés. Il était prêt à attaquer. Jasper se retourna vers lui, il ne sembla être plus surpris que ça de voir un loup si énorme.

— Elle n'est pas rentrée dans le territoire de la meute !

Le loup grogna encore avant de repartir dans les terres. Je pense comprendre maintenant de quelle règle parler Alice. Des loups géants qui s'en prennent à des vampires. Jasper se releva, je restais assise, mais ramenais mes genoux contre ma poitrine. J'entendais la famille de mon frère nous rejoindre. Je sentis sa main qui se posa sur mes cheveux, diffusant ainsi un sentiment de calme bienvenu.

— On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Jasper cette fille nous met en danger et toi tu cours comme un chevalier servant ! Je pensais que notre famille passée avant tout. Que notre sécurité te préoccupé plus que ça !

La voix remplie de hargne venait de la grande blonde qui s'était mise devant nous. Décidément elle ne m'aimait pas. Mais elle avait raison j'allais leurs apporter que des problèmes. Je desserrais mes bras qui entouraient mes genoux, pour pouvoir l'observer. Elle se tenait droite et fièvre et sûrement prête à s'en prendre à moi. Je pouvais aussi voir les poings de Jasper se serrait alors qui se plaça entre nous. Me protégeant comme avant.

— Cette fille comme tu dis c'est Bella ma petite sœur. Je la croyais morte depuis longtemps. Alors oui je la protège ! Elle se serait fait tuer par les loups si je n'avais rien fait.

Sa réplique eu des résultats divers. Alice ne réagit pas plus qu'un clin d'œil dans ma direction, elle savait. Esmée eut l'air sur le point de fondre en larme, si ça nous était possible. La blonde sembla surprise et laissa échapper un petit cri de stupeur. Quant aux hommes c'était plus léger. Carlisle souleva un sourcil sûrement en proie avec beaucoup de questions. L'armoire à glace se mit à sourire. Alors que Edward sembla plus perplexe. Je me relevais à allure humaine et me rapprochait du premier arbre venu. Je voulais échapper un peu à tous ces regards. Jasper se tourna vers moi en me tendant la main. Soudain Alice se figea, je profitais que toute l'attention se mit sur elle pour courir. Je longeai le territoire du loup noir avant de repartir vers la route que j'avais emprunté. Mais Alice me remit rapidement au centre de l'intérêt de tous.

— Elle va s'enfuir encore.

J'avais seulement quelque seconde d'avance sur mon poursuivant. Jasper sans doute. Je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois face contre terre. Mais cette fois mon frère me releva, avant de me porter tel un sac à légume sur son épaule. Je restais abasourdi quelques secondes avant de frapper son dos et de me mettre à crier.

— Lâche moi ! Fais-moi descendre !

Un rire énorme, qui n'appartenait pas à mon kidnapper, fit tremper la forêt. Au lieu de rejoindre sa famille, il se mit à courir vers la villa. Il pénétra dans la maison sans ralentir et me posa sur le canapé. Je me relevais tout de suite, il était clair et moi pleine de terre. Je reculais dans un coin de la pièce quand les six autres vampires rentrèrent dans la pièce. J'avais envie de me rouler en boule dans mon coin. Mais c'était impossible. Une étrange vague de calme prenait possession de mon corps, pourtant mon esprit resta en alerte. Ok Bella, tu fais quoi maintenant ? Impossible de s'enfuir avec autant de vampires dans la même pièce. Une petite part de moi ne le voulait pas de toute façon. Le frère probable que j'avais et en face de moi. Et il est réellement mon frère. Il se souvenait de moi il pourrait m'apporter ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Mais il avait une famille. Au final le chef reprit les choses en mains.

— On va tous aller s'installer autour de la table du salon. Je crois qu'un conseil de famille est indispensable.

Il m'indiqua la pièce d'accoté pour je le précède. Je m'assis bien droite à une des deux chaises en bout de table. Jasper à ma gauche et Alice à ma droite. Carlisle était en face de moi avec sa femme à sa gauche et la blonde entre elle et Alice. À la droite Edward puis l'armoire à glace. Les filles d'un côté les hommes en face. Mon frère attrapa ma main, me maintenant fermement.

— Bon, je crois que tu connais tout le monde sauf Rosalie et son mari Emmett.

Le costaud me fit un grand sourire alors que la blonde se contenta d'un regard froid.

— Bels dit moi ce qui t'est arrivé.

J'avais tourné la tête vers mon frère par réflexe. Ma main se dégagea de la sienne pour aller se poser sur sa joue. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs que dans mes souvenirs. Certaines parties de mon passé que je pensais oublier semblaient un peu. Je me rappelais quand je devais avoir douze ans, Jasper me poursuivait dans une grange avant de me coucher dans la paille pour me chatouiller. Il était mon héros. Il me protégeait des garçons du village. Mon cœur se gonflait d'amour à chaque nouveau moment du passé. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

— Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. Il y a eu la douleur, puis je me suis réveillais dans une cellule de pierre. Il y avait des vampires devant la porte, parfois je les entendais, parler. Parfois j'entendais des cris. Puis une femme qui venait par moment. Un jour des gardes nous a tous amenés dans une pièce et la vampire qu'il nommait Maria à tuer une vampire. Je sais pas trop ce qui est arrivé après. Mais plusieurs combats ont commencé. Alors je me suis enfuie. Je suis passée de forêt en forêt pendant longtemps. Sans me souvenir de qui j'étais vraiment. Je savais juste que j'étais Isabella. Mais que je préférais Bella. Et que j'avais un frère même si je n'en étais pas certaine. Quelques années plus tard j'ai compris qu'elle me recherchait, mais ils ne m'ont pas trouvé. Après plusieurs années j'ai voulu comprendre comment était la vie humaine. Alors j'ai commençais à aller en ville.

Au nom de Maria, Jasper s'était fermé. Mais j'avais continué, car je n'étais pas certaine du temps que je pourrais rester avec lui. Je caressais sa joue alors qu'il s'appuya sur ma main.

— Quand as-tu décidé de t'alimenter d'animaux, me demanda Calisle.

— Ils ne nous nourrissaient pas quand j'étais enfermée. Je n'avais que quelques petits rongeurs curieux à porter de main. Et quand j'étais enfin dehors, je n'ai jamais eu envie de me nourrir d'humain. Pas alors qu'ils avaient une famille.

— As-tu toujours était seule ?

— Oui.

Le silence tomba à la suite de la question Esmée. Jasper récupéra ma main, et il vient emmêler ses doigts aux miens. Je lui souris avant de me ré-intéresser à sa famille. Alice fit comme son mari et prit ma seconde main. Carlisle sembla perdu dans ses pensées, mais tenait la main de sa femme. Alors que Rosalie regarder son compagnon. Au final seul Edward m'observait encore. Il me lança un sourire contrit, qui aurait fait s'emballer mon cœur. La main d'Alice se ficha sur la mienne. Le regard de Edward se perdit sur sa sœur. Je regardais Jasper en quête d'une explication.

— Ma femme est unique elle peut voir l'avenir. Edward lit les pensées et moi je peux varier les émotions des autres.

Comme pour prouver ses propos je me mis à rire sans le vouloir. Je lui lançais un regard noir qui déclencha l'hilarité de toute la table. C'est étrange de se retrouver avec une famille unis après autant de solitude.

— Va falloir prévoir une chambre pour Bella. Oh avec des teintes violettes...

— Alice se n'est pas la peine j'ai déjà une maison.

— Tu ne peux pas rester toute seule tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.

Je fus étonnée par l'acceptation que Esmée avait pour moi. Alice sautillait sur sa chaise en parlant décoration. Mon frère s'était trouvé une famille aimante. Je ne pouvais pas gâcher ça. Rien qu'a l'idée de ce que Maria pourrait leur faire la peur envahie mon corps.

— Bella, chérie. Regarde-moi. Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur, ma puce ?

— Si Maria me retrouve, elle vous fera du mal. Elle vous tuera et ça sera ma faute. Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse du mal à ta famille Jasper.

Jasper quitta sa chaise pour s'agenouiller près de moi. Il tenait mes mains dans les siennes et me regarda dans les yeux.

— Bels chérie. Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi Maria s'en est prise à toi. Quand j'ai rejoint l'armée, j'ai commencé à devoir voyager seul. Lors d'un de ses voyages j'ai croisé trois sœurs, l'une d'elles était Maria. Bella si elle s'en prenait à nous ça ne serait pas de ta faute. Maria t'a sûrement transformé pour avoir un moyen de pression sur moi. Je suis désolé ma puce.

Pas besoin de sentir les émotions pour savoir à quel point le remords l'entourait. Je me penchais pour poser mon front contre le sien. Comme quand nous étions enfants. Nous le faisions à chaque fois que l'un de nous allait mal.

— Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as tué Jasou. Tu n'as pas en t'en vouloir. Tu as toujours veillé sur moi, alors ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis sans ça je ne serai pas ici avec toi.

— Bah oui Jasou ce n'est pas ta faute.

La voix forte d'Emmett coupa la petite bulle où je commençais à m'enfermer. Jasper embrassa mon front avant de se retourner vers son frère. Tout à coup Emmett se mit à rire puis à sangloter avant d'avoir peur de son ombre.

— Elle est la seule à pouvoir m'appeler comme ça Em'.

Je souris alors que le musclé grommela dans sa barbe. Faisant rire toute la famille. Je remarquais alors le regard de Edward toujours pausé sur moi. Un sentiment que je ne pensais jamais ressentir commença à naître dans mon cœur. Je perçus le regard perplexe de mon frère sur moi.


	4. Chapiter 3

_**Bonjour, tout le monde. **_

_**Je ne sais pas trop si cette histoire vous plaît, ni comment elle va évoluer. Pour le moment, j'arrive à écrire souvent je sais pas si ça va continuer. En tout cas voilà le chapitre 3. C'est encore un chapitre léger, mais ça ne devrait pas trop durer. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Après avoir entendu l'histoire de chaque membres de la famille Cullen. Je réussit je ne savais pas comment à convaincre Esmée que je pouvais rentrer chez moi. Cependant, Jasper c'était imposé dans la voiture. Puis je devais avouer que je n'avais pas non plus envie de le laisser partir. Le trajet jusqu'à ma maison se fit dans le silence. Le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus, nous plongeant dans une nuit noire.

Quand nous rentrons dans mon salon, il se mit à tout observer. Il fronça les sourcils avant de faire le tour de la maison. Je m'installais sur le canapé pendant qu'il le faisait. Il s'assit à mes côtés avant de parle :

— Tu prévois d'acheter des meubles ?

— Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus Jasou.

— Bel y a rien ici.

Je contemplais la forêt au travers des vitrages. Ne pas posséder beaucoup de choses permet de disparaître plus rapidement. Ou même de partir sans avoir à passer par la maison. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour m'approcher de lui.

— Alice te rend-elle heureux ?

— Oui. Sans elle je serais encore en train de m'alimenter d'humain. Je suis celui de la famille qui a le plus de mal avec la soif. Elle est si énergique, tellement pleine de vie et de joie.

— Je suis heureuse que tu l'aies trouvé.

Son bras se resserra sur moi. Je ne mentais pas j'étais vraiment heureuse en cet instant. Je n'étais plus seule. Mon frère était aimé et entouré. Quoi qui puisse arrivé il ne serait jamais seul.

— Tu trouveras aussi ta moitié, Belo.

Je souris au surnom que je détestais à une époque. Étrangement ce fut le visage de Edward qui me vient à l'esprit. L'idée me sera le cœur plus que je l'aurais cru possible. L'amour ne m'a jamais semblé indispensable.

— C'est impossible. Même à l'époque où j'étais humaine je n'intéressais personne. Ça n'a pas changé.

— Tu es magnifique. À l'époque déjà je devais menacer plusieurs personnes pour qu'aucun de ses hommes ne puisse t'approcher. Aujourd'hui beaucoup d'humains se sont intéressés à toi. Je m'en fichais parce que je ne savais pas que c'était toi. Mais maintenant que je suis au courant, j'ai envie d'aller engueuler ses idiots. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils pensaient.

Je ris sous la grimace qu'il fit en pensant à ce qu'il avait ressenti. Je savais déjà qu'à l'époque il me chaperonnait. Même si à l'époque aucun garçon ne m'avait intéressé. Je préférais m'occuper de notre ferme et livre le peu d'ouvrage que père me laissait lire. La vie y était simple, mais elle me suffisait. Une vie ou les monstres n'existaient pas.

— Je t'ai retrouvé je n'ai pas besoin d'un compagnon.

— Bella, soupira-t-il. Tu crois que je n'ai pas ressenti tes sentiments envers Edward. Ou les seins envers toi ?

Il se mit à rire alors que je le regardais stupéfaite. Comme si quelqu'un comme lui pouvait me regarder. C'est un Apollon et moi je suis juste moi. Je soupirais et m'installais mieux contre mon frère. Je n'entendais que sa respiration, mais ça me semblait familier.

— Jas tu es bien avec eux ?

— Alice les a vus dans une de ses visions. Ils ont été surpris de nous voir arriver, surtout qu'Alice leur a demandé où elle pouvait nous installer. Esmée nous a directement adoptés, elle nous a considérés comme ses enfants dès le début. C'est une vraie maman. Carlisle était plus curieux de notre parcours, mais nous a accueillis avec plaisir. Edward est un peu a part, il nous a acceptés sans difficulté et nous considère comme sa famille. Mais il reste assez renfermé même avec Esmée. Rosalie elle était méfiante, mais Alice la convaincu assez facilement. Emmett lui, c'est un grand enfant. Il était heureux d'avoir un nouvel adversaire.

— Une vraie famille.

— Oui.

— Bella, as-tu réellement toujours été seule ?

— Oui. Sauf les humains qui étaient assez courageux pour s'approcher de moi. À force d'essayer de comprendre le monde moderne, les gens ont compris que j'étais seule. Les services sociaux se sont intéressés à moi. Ils m'ont demandé pourquoi je n'étais plus inscrite au lycée. J'ai dit que moi et ma famille étions en plein d'emménagement. Ils ont insisté pour que j'envoie des papiers prouvant que j'étais scolarisée dans mon nouveau lieu de vie. Alors me voilà dans un lycée au milieu de nulle part où je retrouve mon frère qui l'aurai cru.

Il embrassa mes cheveux avant de regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre.

— Je peux t'apprendre toute la technologie et autre nouveauté. Et je te protégerais de tout les garçons comme avant. Mais je pourrais ne rien faire contre mon Alice. Elle est trop forte pour moi.

Je ris à son commentaire. Alice était totalement la femme qu'il lui fallait. Aussi énergique qu'il est calme. Et surtout une femme qui ne se laissait pas mettre dans une bulle de protection comme Jasper souhaiterais le faire. Ils s'étaient créés un amour qui leurs était propres.

— Mère l'aurait adoré. Elle serait fière de celui que tu es aujourd'hui. Et fière de savoir que tu as une famille aimante.

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou en soufflant un merci. Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux, mon cœur se gonfla d'amour. Je me rappelais maintenant de tous mes souvenirs où il était présent. Ses rires à chaque fois que je tombais sans gravité. Ses inquiétudes quand je me faisais mal. Sa façon de m'aider même si je n'en avais nul besoin, en portant des choses soit-disant trop lourdes pour moi. Me défendant quand les enfants du village voulaient tirer mes nattes. Un frère grand frère fort et protecteur toujours disposé à m'aider.

— Moi aussi je t'aime sœurette. Tu ne seras plus jamais seule.

— Tu sais que je ne peux pas rester. Elle vous fera du mal.

— Elle ne le fera pas. Si elle t'a transformé c'est pour avoir un moyen de pression sur moi. Mais tu t'es enfui et je suis parti. J'étais sa marionnette préférée, mon don était inespéré pour la guerre qu'elle menait. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'un pion, elle le détruise. Cela fait déjà pas mal de temps que je suis avec les Cullen pourtant elle ne sait jamais montré. On est uni et on sait combattre ensemble c'est plutôt rare. De plus même si elle attaquait, on a des amis qui serais bien contant de nous aider. Tu n'as plus rien à crainte. Je prendrais soin de toi.

Les larmes inexistantes glissaient sur mon visage. Tous mes sentiments se mélangeaient. La joie de ne plus être seule avec la peur de perdre à nouveau mon frère. Le soulagement de devoir faire semblant avec tout le monde. L'angoisse de ne pas être accepté par sa famille. Et l'espoir de connaître à nouveau le bonheur d'avoir une famille. Je sanglotais dans ses bras un long moment. Je finis par me calmer, mais je restais dans ses bras.

Le jour commença à se lever, on regarda calmement la luminosité augmenter. Les oiseaux sortaient des nids en quête de leurs nourritures du jour. Je devrais peut-être leur acheter une mangeoire.

— Va falloir aller au lycée, Balo.

Je grognais en me levant tout de même. J'allais changé de tenus rapidement alors que Jasper ne bougea pas du salon. On sortit et il ferma derrière nous. Il m'offrit la portière passagère, je m'y installais sans me plaindre. Il profita de la route pour faire ronronner le moteur. Je rire devant son air joyeux. Quand il se gara sur le parking du lycée tout, les élèves avaient les yeux braqués sur nous. Je les entendais murmurer choquer de voir un Cullen avec la nouvelle. Jasper attrapa ma main et me conduit à sa famille. Il me lâcha pour attraper sa femme au vol. Je ris devant son empressement puis aller rejoindre le reste de Cullen pour les laisser seul. Je soufflais un bonjour un peu gêné. Rosalie sembla un peu moins réfractaire à ma présence, j'eus le droit à un bonjour poli. Emmett souris, me pris dans ses bras et me tournoyer. Et Edward m'aida à rester droite quand son frère me posa brusquement. Une sorte de courant électrique traversa ma peau, là où il me touchait. Je le remercie d'un sourire et me reculais un peu. Je me mis un peu à l'écart des Cullen, je laissais mes sens écouter les nouveaux commérages. « Elle a rejoint le groupe Cullen, comment elle a fait ? ». « Elle intéresse Jasper, mais il est avec la petite non ? »

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais rougi sous leurs insinuations. Alice coupa mon écoute en m'attrapant le bras.

— Viens Bella. On va changer notre emploi du temps. Comme ça on sera tous un peu avec toi. En attendant, dis-moi comment était Jasper quand il était petit.

— Protecteur.

Elle me lança un regard inquisiteur. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Jasper ne gagne pas contre elle. Elle ne lâche jamais l'affaire.

— Il me protégeait de tout le monde. Il voulait m'aider, même si je me débrouillais toute seule. Il pouvait être turbulent, mais jamais méchant. Une fois il est resté coincé dans un arbre pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à que père l'aide à descendre. Il était monté pour donner du pain à une famille d'oiseau, mais il ne savait pas comment descendre.

— Un vrai petit héros.

— Oui. Parfois mère me demandait de le suivre pour pas qu'il aille trop loin. Apparemment avant ma naissance il voulait attraper un animal pour me l'offrir. Au final il était revenu les mains vide, plusieurs heures après le couché du soleil. Il était couvert de boue.

J'entendis le rire caractéristique d'Emmett. Lui et Edward entouraient les épaules de Jasper, l'embêtant joyeusement. Je me sentis honteuse d'avoir raconté tout ça. J'aurais peut-être dû attendre pour lui en parler. Une vague d'amour et de joie s'empara de moi, preuve que Jasper ne s'en souciait pas. La secrétaire accepta de modifier les divers emplois du temps. Surtout quand Jasper lui confia que j'étais sa petite sœur qui avait été adoptée avant d'avoir été recueillie par les Cullen. Rosalie joua le jeu, depuis mon arrivée elle se montra ouverte envers moi. Mais toujours un peu sur la réserve. Comme une vraie sœur aînée peut-être. J'avais le sentiment que tout le lycée allait bientôt savoir qui je suis.


	5. Chapiter 4

**Bonjours tout le monde.**

** Et oui un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Tout chaud en plus. J'espère que malgré l'ambiance morose avec tout ce qui se passe vous gardez le moral. Puis oublier par le calme revient toujours après la tempête. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. **

** Alchi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Le lycée avait très vide appris mon lien de parenté avec Jasper. Les commérages avaient surgi de toute part. Mais ils se firent moins nombreux au fil du temps. Cela faisait un moi que j'étais arrivée à Forks. Je me fondais dans la masse autant que possible, alors je n'étais plus le centre d'intérêt principal des humains. Maintenant c'était ma relation avec Edward, ils avaient remarqué que le « benjamin » Cullen passait beaucoup de temps avec moi. Nos conversation étaient plaisantes mais j'avais conscience d'être la seule avec qui il pouvait parler. Être le seul célibataire ne devait pas être simple. Une rumeur courait d'ailleurs à ce sujet. Ils pensaient que Edward essayer de me faire la cour. Une idée stupide, comme si une vampire solitaire coupée du monde pendant plus d'un siècle avait quelque chose d'intéressant à offrir. Ils se trompaient, Edward cherchait juste à être gentil en m'apprenant le monde moderne tout en coupant son ennuie. L'immortalité est longue chaque distraction est intéressante.

Cependant une petite part de moi souhaitait que les humains aient raison. Qu'il s'intéressait un peu à moi de la même manière que moi je … C'est idiot. Je savais déjà que cela ne serait jamais le cas. J'avais surpris une discussion plutôt animé entre lui et Alice. Elle le poussait à faire un geste envers moi mais la seule chose qu'elle a obtenue ce fut « ce n'est pas comme ça entre nous alors arrête Alice ». Cela m'avait au moins permis de prouver à Jasper qu'il avait tord Edward n'était pas intéressé par moi.

Je conduisais en direction du lycée pour une matinée de cours répétitive à laquelle j'étais déjà très en retard. Les cours avaient déjà commencé. Alors que l'entrée du parking commençait à apparaître je pris la décision de ne pas y aller. Une journée à Port Angeles, finalement peut-être qu'Alice avait raison quelque touche de décoration ne ferai pas de mal à ma maison.

En effet, durant ce moi qui venait de s'écoulait j'ai eu plusieurs visite des Cullen. Alice était venu fouiller dans mon dressing, trop vide à son goût. Mais j'ai, je ne sais par quel miracle, réussi à la convaincre de ne rien m'acheter. À moins que ce soit grâce à Jasper. Mon frère et moi étions redevenus aussi complice qu'à notre époque. Nous aimions encore nous asseoir sur le porche de la maison et rester simplement là à attendre. Il aimait m'apprendre tout ce que j'ai raté de l'histoire du pays. Jasper était un historien passionné. Emmett avait dit que mon intérieur manqué d'une console mais que sinon c'était cool. Esmée m'avait simplement souri avec indulgence tout comme Carlisle. Alice m'avait demandé de vivre avec eux. Même si c'était plutôt un ordre mais je tenais à ma maison et y vivre était important pour l'instant. Je ne devais pas oublier que les services sociaux s'intéressaient à moi. Jasper avait créé tout un dossier sur moi dans leurs dossiers pour avoir une trace dans le monde humain. Il avait déclaré que cela nous simplifierait les choses.

Quand je fus enfin arrivé en ville, je cherchais en premier lieu une librairie. Je pouvais à nouveau assouvir ma dépendance à la lecture. La bibliothèque de Carlisle était bien remplie, mais je ne m'intéressais guère aux livres de médecines, qui était un de thème principal de celle-ci. J'avais quand même pu avoir la joie de me replongé dans les Haut de Hurlevant d'Emily Brontë. Ainsi que le plaisir d'en débattre avec Edward, cependant j'avais besoin de nouvelle lecture. Je ressortie une bonne heure après, la vendeuse une jeune étudiante brune m'avait proposé plusieurs ouvrage. Un parlant d'un jeune sorcier, Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling qui d'après elle était un incontournable pour n'importe quel âge. Plusieurs d'un nouveau genre littéraire pour moi qui s'appelait fantastique, et quelques livres de littérature classique. J'avais mis une heure plus une dizaine de livre temps qu'Alice mettait pour quelque vêtements. Alors que je marchais sur l'avenue je tombé sur un magasin de meuble. Jasper avait peut-être raison je n'ai plus besoin de fuir maintenant.

Je poussais la porte, je déambulais calmement entre les diverse marchandises quand je vis un canapé trois places en cuire marron. Je ne pus me retenir de passé ma main sur son dossier. Il était moelleux et avait l'air très confortable. Je m'y voyais bien y passé des journées entières à lire installé dedans.

— Mademoiselle puis-je vous aider ?

Je me retournais vers la vendeuse. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année au cheveux noir coiffé dans un chignon soigné. Elle était assez petite pas plus d'un mètre soixante-cinq, elle portait un tailleur très élégant. Ses yeux me jugèrent avec méfiance, j'étais sûrement trop jeune pour acheter des meubles seule. Enfin pour un humain.

— Bonjour, oui. Ma mère m'a demandé de passé trouvé des meubles pour notre maison. Mon père et elle sont débordaient et elle ne supporte plus de voir la maison vide.

— Je vois. Votre mère doit avoir confiance en vos goûts. En tout cas se canapé est très élégant, il se mariera très bien dans un intérieur rustique.

Après un tour total du magasin avec des conseils sur chaque objets qui irai bien avec le fameux canapé, je m'excusais en inventant un cour important. Ainsi quand promenant la prochaine visite d'une mère imaginaire. J'ai tout de même acheter le canapé avec un fauteuil et un tapis. Mon salon allait devenir très douiller, mes nuits seraient peut-être moins longue en étant installé dedans. Ils seraient livrai dans deux jours. Je retournais vers ma voiture, je posais mes livres sur le siège arrière dans le vent tourna.

Il m'apporta l'odeur d'un vampire qui ne m'était pas inconnu. Malheureusement au même moment une main attrapa mon bras, me força à me retournais. Je me retrouvais face à David. L'exécuteur de Maria. Ses cheveux blond jurai avec le rouge rubis de ses prunelle. Il portait une veste et un pantalon en cuire comme à chaque fois qu'il traquait quelqu'un. Il referma ma portière avant de me tirait vers une ruelle. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas il passa au menace.

— Voyons Bella, tu voudrais pas que je joue avec les humains.

Je me forçais à avancer, cette ville n'avait pas besoin de connaître un vrai bain de sang. Pas par ma faute. Une fois à l'abri dans la ruelle, il me plaqua contre un mur.

— Ma douce Bella, cela faisait longtemps. Maria s'impatiente tu sais. Elle sera ravie de savoir que je t'ai retrouvé. Elle va s'amuser à détruire chaque personne que tu aura côtoyer avec mon aide bien sur. Même si j'avoue que te traquer va me manqué. Tu es la seule à arriver à me semer. Même si je te retrouve toujours, ma douce.

Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien, j'aurai dû savoir que rester ici était une mauvaise idée. Jasper et tout les Cullen étaient en danger par ma faute. Je devais partir avec un peu de chance Maria me traquera comme toujours et ne se rendrait pas compte de la présence de mon frère. Il pourrait continuer sa vie heureuse au près de sa famille. Je frissonnais de dégoût quand je l'entendis inspirait profondément mon odeur directement dans mon cou.

Je le repoussais le plus fortement possible tout en sachant que cela ne ferait que réveiller son instinct de chasseur. Cependant se fut un groupe d'humain qui m'interpella pour me demander si tout allait bien, ce qui le fit fuir. Malgré sa menace il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre aux humains aussi ouvertement. Pas selon les lois vampires. Qui aurai cru que les vampires aurait des lois ? Je remerciai le groupe qui venait de m'aider avant de m'éclipser rapidement.

Je montais dans ma voiture avec un seul objectif quitter Forks. Cependant à mon arrivait devant ma maison, mon plan très simple de rassemblé mes affaires, de laisser pour mon frère et de disparaître fut vaincu. Tout les Cullen, Alice en tête m'attendait devant la maison. Elle m'avait vu partir. Je sortie de la voiture pour leurs expliquer que je devais partir. Mais pas pourquoi je le devais. Sinon Jasper l'accepterai jamais.

Cependant je n'eus pas le temps de parler qu'un mouvement venant de la forêt attirant l'attention de tout le monde. David avait joué son rôle de traqueur à la perfection. J'étais idiote de croire qu'il ne me suivait pas. Je me rapprochais de ma portière, si je partais allait-il me suivre ?

— Tien tien mais qui voilà. Si ça c'est pas une surprise. Maria sera ravie de savoir que tu as retrouvé le Major Whitlock. Merci Bella, vois-tu après ton évasion et ta longue fuite, je ne suis plus dans les petits papiers de Maria. Mais tu viens une nouvelle fois de tout changer.

J'étais figée sur place, Jasper allait mourir par ma faute. J'avais condamné chacun des Cullen simplement pour ne plus être seule. J'allais tous les perdre. Alors que la panique commençais à m'envahir une vague de calme m'entoura. Jasper. Je me tournais vers lui mais je n'étais pas celle qui l'intéressait.

Il était un soldat avec une mission. Il évalua David. Celui-ci se mit alors à hurler tout en se laissant tombé au sol. Mon regard fit l'aller-retour entre David et mon frère jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais pensé que Jasper pouvait faire du mal avec son don. J'étais tellement surprise que je ne remarquais pas Alice venir vers moi jusqu'à qu'elle me tire dans ma maison.

— Prend les affaires dont tu as besoin. Tu vas venir avec nous. Et c'est non négociable. Je vais t'aider mais nous devons faire vite. Edward et Jasper cherche a savoir s'il y a d'autre vampire au courant de ta présence ici.

Sa remarque me remit en route je montais en vitesse vampirique dans ma chambre récupérer mes affaires. Je remarquais alors que les cris s'était arrêtés. J'entendais Jasper poser les questions alors que Edward donnait les réponses. J'avais été surprise et embarrassé quand ils m'avait parlé de leurs dons juste après que Jasper les avaient évoqué. J'avais eu peur des pensés qu'il aurait pu surprendre. Mais c'était Jasper qui en savait le plus au final. Car Edward ne m'entendais pas.

Quelques instant plus tard, l'interrogatoire devait être fini car j'entendais qu'on démembrait un corps et allumait un feu. Alice m'attendait au pied de l'escalier, puis je la suivit à ma voiture. Je m'efforçais de ne pas regarder l'incendie qui aurai très bien pu contenir un Cullen. J'aurai dû partir. Je devais partir.


	6. Chapiter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde. **

**Nouveau chapitre. **

**Youhouuu. **

**J'ai essayé de retravailler les chapitres précédent surtout pour corriger des fautes horribles. Désolé pour ça, mais aussi pour préciser quelques petits trucs. Je ne dis pas que c'est parfais juste plus lisible XD. **

**Désolé pour le délais d'attente mais j'avais deux possibilité pour ce chapitre à vous de dire si j'ai pris la bonne lol. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Le retour à la villa Cullen se fit dans un silence tendu. Jasper conduisait ma voiture, son regard était fixé sur la route. M'en voulait-il d'avoir mit toute sa famille en danger ? Cela serai logique. Je n'aurais jamais dû rester. Je n'avais plus le droit à une famille depuis si longtemps. Et je n'ai aucun droit de détruire celle de Jasper. Une fois arrivait Alice me présenta une pièce qui selon elle après quelques aménagement sera ma chambre. Je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment, je m'avançais jusqu'à la baie vitrée puis j'allais me collais au mur. Je me laissais glisser jusqu'au sol le dos contre le mur et le flan droit contre la vitre. Je posais mon front sur celle-ci. Je ne me rendis pas compte du départ d'Alice. Mais tout à coup je me retrouvais dans le silence, seulement troublé par la vie de la forêt. Je vis la lumière disparaître avant de réapparaître mais je ne bougeais pas. J'avais à nouveau l'impression d'être enfermé mais cette fois je n'avais aucune envie de me battre. Peut-être parce que je savais que les Cullen ne me ferait rien ou simplement parce qu'on fini toujours par être enfermé à nouveau. Je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps quand une mélodie douce mais mélancolique me sortie un peu de ma torpeur. Je ne savais pas qui jouer mais c'était une mélodie magnifique. Je fermais les yeux et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je souhaitais pouvoir dormir. Deux petits coup fut taper sur la porte sans attendre de réponse celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Alice. Elle vient s'asseoir devant moi face à la baie vitré.

— On a réceptionné le canapé et autres décorations que tu as acheté. Tu as bien choisis au passage. On les a amené ici, on pensait les mettre dans cette pièce si tu le veux bien.

Je ne lui répondais pas. J'avais complètement oublié mon idée d'aménager ma maison. En ayant voulu me fixait j'avais finalement créé mon obligation de fuite. Alice attendit un long moment avant de reprendre.

— Jasper s'inquiète.

— C'est normal non ? Je vous mets tous en danger.

— Tu crois quand même pas que Jasper pense ainsi ?

Pour la première fois je voyais Alice sans son éternelle gaîté. Elle me sembla surprise et un peu énervé, mais surtout très sérieuse.

— Je ne dis pas que Jasper ne s'inquiète pas du fait que ce vampire ai pu prévenir qui que se soit. Mais il s'inquiète surtout pour toi. Depuis qu'on est revenu ici ce qui fait cinq jours tu es restée prostrée là. Il n'arrivait même pas a avoir ton attention. Et pourtant il est venu plusieurs fois, parfois rien que pour vérifier que tu étais bien là. À certain moment il n'arrivait plus à sertir ta présence.

— Il ne le devrait pas, tout ça c'est ma faute. Il était heureux Alice, tu le rendais heureux. Je suis arrivée et j'ai tout détruit.

Si seulement je pouvais trouver Maria, même si elle venait à me tuer Jasper et tout les Cullen iraient bien.

— Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser te sacrifier ?

Je soupirais Alice et son don ne me simplifiait pas les choses.

— Je te signal au passage que Maria pourrait choisir de t'enfermer à nouveau. Sauf que Jasper sait que tu es en vie contrairement à la première fois. Tu connais ton frère il viendra directement te trouver et nous avec. Ce serai l'inverse de se que tu cherche à faire non ?

Alice avait raison Jasper était redevenu mon chevalier protecteur, il ne me laisserait pas vivre à nouveau enfermée. Je soupirais si je restais Maria risquait de s'en prendre aux Cullen mais rien ne me disait que partir les protégeraient. Surtout si Jasper pensait que j'avais rejoins Maria alors que non. Tout s'était emmêlé quand j'avais laissé Alice m'amener ici. A partir de là je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Il y avait donc plus qu'une seule chose à faire à présent protéger les Cullen à n'importe quel prix.

— Tu sais Jasper est vraiment très heureux de te savoir avec nous. Il culpabilise de pas s'être rendu compte que tu n'étais pas morte, de ne pas être allé chez vous pour voir même de loin si vous alliez bien. Il s'en veut aussi d'avoir parlé de toi a Maria, il pense que sans ça tu aurais pu avoir une vie humaine normale. Mais on sait tous qu'il va mieux depuis que tu es là. Il supporte déjà plus le fait de fréquenter des humains. Puis c'est pas le seul a avoir évolué. Tu as sortie Edward de la bulle dans laquelle il était, tout comme sa musique t'as fait sortir de ton apitoiement. Tu as éveillé en lui des sentiments qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir ressentir.

Ainsi c'était Edward qui avait joué cette merveilleuse mélodie.

— Esmée et Carliste te considère déjà comme sa fille, en plus voir Edward changer la rend encore plus heureuse. Emmett adore toute les anecdotes embarrassantes que tu lui apprend, tout comme le fait de te battre aux jeux vidéos. Un vrai enfant parfois. Rose est inquiète et en colère mais pas spécialement contre toi. Tu fais déjà partie de cette famille Bella.

Si cela avait été possible des larmes auraient coulé sur mon visage. Je n'étais plus seule, j'avais une famille. Je changeais de position afin de prendre Alice dans mes bras.

— Merci.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes ici, avant que les bruits de la démarche de Jasper s'approchaient. Au final il se rajouta à notre instant câlin. Je m'appuyais sur mon frère en profitant de son odeur.

— Allez fini la déprime. Aujourd'hui va être une bonne journée. Les garçons vont aménager cette pièce selon un plan que je leurs ai fourni. Et nous les femmes allons t'acheter de quoi remplir un vrai dressing. Et tout ça sans objection de ta part.

Je regardais Jasper dans l'espoir d'un petit coup de main mais celui-ci se releva après avoir embrassé mon front.

— Désolé Belo mais personne ne peut rien contre ma femme. Surtout quand il s'agit de shopping. Courage ma puce.

Il embrassa sa femme avant de quitter la pièce en une seconde. Cela déclencha mon rire et celui d'Alice. Au final elle me sortie une tenue de mon sac d'affaire que quelqu'un avait pausé là avant de me pousser dans la salle de bain. Elle m'avait donné un jean bleu et une petite chemise noire.

Cinq minutes plus tard je me retrouvais dans la M3 rouge de Rosalie, assise à l'arrière avec Esmée. Le trajet jusqu'à Port Angeles passa très rapidement alors que j'écoutais les filles chantonner quelque musique qui passé par la radio. La musique n'est pas encore un sujet que j'ai rattrapé même si maintenant j'en connaissais quelques unes.

— Dit moi Bella comment été vos parents ?

La question de Esmée me ramena à une autre époque.

— Jasper ressemble beaucoup à père. Il tiens ses cheveux blond de lui, ainsi que cette manière de savoir tenir les gens à distance simplement en les regardant. Père n'était pas très affectif mais il veillait sur nous, mais quand il voulait nous prouver son affection ou pouvait le ressentir pendant plusieurs jours. On avait que le ranch mais on y vivait bien. Je tien mes cheveux de mère, elle était douce mais sévère. Elle a toujours cherché à m'éduquer plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Mais elle restait toujours juste. Elle aimait nous cuisiner nos plat favoris tout en chantonnant avant d'aller aider père. Tu me la rappel un peu Esmée. Je me souviens aussi qu'elle avait essayé de me protéger de Maria. Je pense que maman serai heureuse de la femme que Jasper a choisi. Et heureuse que tout les Cullen l'ai accepté pendant toute ses années.

L'atmosphère s'alourdissait avant de finalement retomber à cause de notre arrivé en ville. Alice nous trimballa toute la journée de boutique en boutique. La seule chose qui la stoppa c'est quand il n'y avait plus aucune place dans le coffre. Finalement cette journée de fille avait été une chose amusante. Même si je ne voyais toujours pas l'intérêt de posséder autant de vêtement. A l'époque de ma vie humaine ont en avait pas besoin d'autant. Même si les sous-vêtements avaient évolue de manière à être beaucoup plus confortable. Cela avait aussi été le moment le plus gênant de cette journée, il existait des choses tellement peu couvrante. D'ailleurs certain vêtement ne couvrait pas grand chose non plus. Alice était restée dans des tenue assez classique, simple mais magnifique. Alors que Rosalie conduisais pour nous ramener à la villa, Alice lança :

— Belle est prête pour séduire Edward avec tout ça.

Je me fichais sous cette franche remarque. Alors voilà pourquoi j'avais dû courir dans autant de magasin et essayer tant de vêtements.

— Enfin Alice, laisse les avancer à leurs propre rythme.

— Mais Esmée, si on les laisse faire dans cent ans rien n'aura changé. Ils pensent tout les deux que l'autre n'est pas intéressé.

— De toute façon sa ne marcherai pas. Je ne suis pas intéressante. Je n'ai rien a offrir. Je ne comprend même pas totalement cette époque alors...

— Qu'es-ce que je disais cent ans. Dit moi Bella, es-ce que Edward te plaît ?

— Père et Jasper ne me laissait pas parler avec les garçons. Puis il y a eu que les vampires qui obéissait à Maria alors je ne sais pas trop.

— Veux-tu passé du temps avec lui ma chérie ? Le voir rire, sourire, faire plein de petites choses pour le rendre heureux ? Veux-tu simplement être prêt de lui pendant des heures même pour ne rien faire ? Veux-tu tout savoir de lui ? As-tu l'impression d'être en sécurité avec lui ? D'être libre de toi même ?

Je regardais Esmée dans les yeux en prenant en considération chacune de ses demandes. Être avec Edward ? Oui, je le voulais, passer des heures à simplement discuter nous était déjà arrivé. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il aimé et ce qu'il détesté. Découvrir toute les petites choses qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Et je me sentais bien avec lui. Mais pourquoi lui le voudrait ?

— Oui, mais lui le voudra-t-il ?

— Edward s'intéresse à toi. Il a tourné comme un lion en cage pendant les cinq jours ou tu n'as pas bougé. Il allait enfin se décidé à essayer de te parler quand il s'est mis à jouer. À chaque fois qu'on revenait des cours il demandé à Esmée si tu avais bougé, avant même que Jas puisse le faire.

— Tu oublie que tout les nuits il sortait pour veiller sur sa maison.

Cette journée m'avait permis de me rapprochais un peu de Rosalie. Elle n'était pas méchante mais plutôt méfiante. Alice avait raison ce n'était pas envers moi que sa colère était dirigée, mais contre Maria et tout ses vampires. Même si je pensais qu'il y avait autre chose.

— Mais s'il ne veut pas. Vous allez me dire de partir ?

Toutes les trois ont eu l'air horrifié par ma question.

— Isabella Marie Whitlock tu fais partie de cette famille à présent. Et c'est un engagement éternel ! Quoi qu'il arrive tu es la fille de Esmée et Carlisle. La sœur de Rosalie et d'Emmett. Bien sûr celle de Jas et ma belle sœur. Il ne reste plus qu'a savoir ce que tu représentera pour Edward. Je sais que cela marchera, maintenant ou plus tard mais je n'ai pas envie de vous malheureux chacun dans votre coin. Alors Bella vas-tu me laisser mettre en place mon plan oui ou non ?

— Oui.

* * *

**Un avis ? :p**


End file.
